


The Plumber and The Swordsman’s Dance

by tearfilledglasses



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crack Pairing, Crappy Summary is Crappy, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Party, Rare Pairings, Slow Dancing, Smash Mansion, Very Rare Pairing, possible ooc, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearfilledglasses/pseuds/tearfilledglasses
Summary: Mario notices the stoic swordsman Ike is not talking much. He decides to interact with him.(Sorry if Ike’s OOC)Also I do not own anything.
Relationships: Mario/Ike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Plumber and The Swordsman’s Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I literally, don’t even know. Sorry if this concept seems literally so weird.
> 
> Speaking of weird concepts, I’ve always imagined the Smash fighters living in a mansion. I’m pretty sure most people have had the same concept before but yea I just wanted to note that.
> 
> Anyway read on.

It was a special occasion at the Smash Mansion.

Tonight, a special ball was being held at the mansion, it was a time where the fighters wanted to have a break from the training and fighting. The well known Italian plumber, Mario, was the one who suggested a dance party, and many of the fighters reacted positively to his suggestion. Accordingly, Mario made a rule that every fighter should show up at least semi-cleaned up and in their best clothes.

Every fighter spent the day excitedly getting ready for the dance party. Fighters finally had the opportunity to dress up in their own fancy, formal clothing. The women were getting their hair done and trying on new, fashionable and elegant gowns. The men were trying on tuxedos, sleek suits, and coloured ties. By the start of the rainy, cloudy evening, everyone was ready to go to the ball. All fighters rushed downstairs to the mansion ballroom as consequently, the dance party was about to start.

Observing the crowd of fighters, Ike was surprised at how many of them actually tidied up. Many of them were all dressed up in much more different and polish clothing. Ike was amazed at how much fighters actually looked decent, especially his fellow friends who wore armour for battle.

As for Ike himself, he only had on a simple white dress shirt with a striking, scarlet red tie and black pants. It was all he could find that fit him. Every other suit he tried on would be too form fitting on his biceps, so he stuck with something more simple.

The ballroom was located at the basement of the Smash Mansion. Except you probably wouldn’t have thought it was a basement, it was so clean and devoid of any mess, like some deep cleaning was applied before the dance party was going to begin. What made the cleanliness more impressive was how enormous the ballroom was. The ceiling was so high in the sky, it seemed like it could touch space. Right in the middle of the ceiling, a giant, crystal chandelier hung over the room. Lastly, the ballroom was so spacious that the floor looked like a blank polished void of whiteness. Yet in the unsettling void of whiteness, silky, turquoise curtains were draped all over the walls of the room, at least making a splash of colour.

Once every fighter arrived in the room, the party was ready to start. At top of the indoor balcony, discreetly Mario played a preset playlist, then the party began.

Ordinarily, parties are occasions where it’s supposed to be fun, carefree, and a place to lose yourself. But that was not how Ike felt tonight.

Across from the entrance, there were tables full with amounts of food and drinks. Ambling towards the tables, Ike observed the many foods. Right away, Ike can tell that the majority of sweets were made by Princess Peach. All of the cookies, cakes, brownies, and other sweets were made with such a distinct flair that definitely belonged to the pink princess.

For a moment, the lights went out, draping the room with darkness. Some let out screams while some whispered inaudible something about the sudden darkness. Until the hidden LED lights placed in the corners of the ballroom immediately turned on and brightly shone through the room. The flashing LED lights twisted and spiralled over the room and fighters. As the light show went on, Ike sprinted and hid with some of the sweets, away from the bright, flashy lights.

Ike leaned close to the wall, staring at the surrounding crowds of various people dancing and swaying away to the bouncing music from what felt like afar. The man ran a hand through his blue hair and sighed, every other fighter appeared to have fun. Yet tonight, he didn’t know what to do. No other fighter had asked him to dance or even invite him to dance with them. The blue haired swordsman had no other idea what to do, at least until, an unexpected someone showed up.

“Hey, what are you doing back here?” A voice spoke up.

“AAHHH GEEZ!” Ike immediately screamed, flinching. The voice startled him for being out of nowhere. Turns out, the voice was Mario’s, who was also holding a canned Sprite.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry about that…”

An awkward silence dropped between the two, Mario scuffed his shoe while Ike stared down at the red carpet, their eyes never made contact.

“So, um, you’re Ike, right?” Mario awkwardly asked. Ike looked back at the shorter man.

For the first time ever, he finally saw Mario without his signature bright red hat and overalls. In this case, Mario was wearing a black tuxedo with a ruby red tie, his chestnut brown hair brushed carefully. The plumber looked rather dashing, not really a word commonly used to describe Mario.

“Yeah… I’m Ike.” Ike uneasily replied back, looking away.

“What are you doing back here? This is a dance, it’s supposed to be a fun night!” Mario said, attempting to cheer him up. The swordsman shot a glare back at the plumber.

“Well, nobody’s considered asking me to dance with them. I haven’t done much except for eating some of the snacks,” Ike answered back bitterly.

“I understand that. You can hang out with me, if you want…” Mario offered.

“What? You’re Mario, are you telling me you don’t even have anyone to hang out with here?” Ike asked.

“More or less.” Mario shrugged, then examined Ike up and down, from his hair to the legs. “You look nice tonight, it’s nice to see you without all the armour!” Mario flashed a smile.

“Thanks?” Ike awkwardly said. Mario gestured for Ike to come with him towards the dance floor.

The tall man shuffled away from the wall and followed Mario, who gulped down the last of his drink and threw it away into the recycling bin. The flashy, shining lights dimmed to a softer, glinting azure blue. The LED lights ball slowed down, dimmed, and spun around steadily. A slower, romantic song filled the ballroom. Immediately, Ike’s eyes widened at the change in the atmosphere. The atmosphere prompted others to begin slow dancing with each other. Ike froze at the thought of slow dancing, it has been awhile since he has last done it, he was probably rusty at slow dancing. When the pair looked at each other, they noticed how huge of a height difference is between them.

The swordsman was a whole foot taller and bigger than the short, stout plumber. The thought seemed awkward to him, but not so much for Mario.

“Do you want to dance?” Mario asked straightforwardly, making the first eye contact with Ike for the night. Ike flushed.

“Um, sure?” Ike replied hesitantly.

Over the slow, tender music, Ike set his hands around Mario’s torso as Mario set his arms around Ike’s shoulders. The position forced Ike to stare right at Mario’s glowing ocean blue eyes.

 _Oh boy this is really intimate_ , Ike thought, still gripping on Mario’s torso firmly.

Nevertheless, Mario’s thoughts were different. He grinned, gazing into Ike’s intense electric blue eyes, his arms rested on the tall man’s broad, toned shoulders. The pair gracefully swayed front and back to the music, being careful not to step on each other’s shoes. As they danced, Ike was taking in every one of Mario’s features, and Mario did the same. Ike never thought he’d ever see Mario in such a ‘handsome’ way, yet here he was. The glinted lights faintly outlined their facial features, a glow surrounding their faces. Mario chuckled before twirling, then Ike pulled Mario back towards him, their faces being much closer than earlier. The swordsman dipped the plumber as they intensely gazed at each other.

Mario’s arms slid down to Ike’s forearms, Ike silently offered to take Mario’s gloved hand into his, which Mario accepted. Pulling in again, their faces were now inches closer. They could hear each other’s breathing and hearts softly beating. Breathing in, Ike effortlessly lifted Mario up by his waist, spinning around with him. Mario delightfully beamed and right there, the chandelier was lit up, shining brightly over the two like the sunshine. Ike let Mario back to his feet and dipped him one last time. Their noses lightly tapped each other’s and Ike flushed. Finally, Ike and Mario twirled around together one last time, before separating. Mario looked fixedly at the muscular man, not even taking note of the other fighters goggling them.

Finally, he took Ike’s hand and pulled him towards the ballroom’s outside balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough the prompt was actually way different. The original prompt I had was Mario would’ve bought Ike some steak for dinner because he noticed how Ike didn’t go to the dinner table, and then they would’ve bonded while Ike ate the food.
> 
> While I did like that concept I didn’t really have a good idea of how Ike’s history was like so I ended up scrapping it. But hey, maybe it’ll pop up as another oneshot, maybe.
> 
> And then I suddenly thought about slow dancing so then this was born.
> 
> Half of this fanfic’s prompt was inspired by my personal weakness for the slow dancing trope.
> 
> Oh yea and on a different note it’s somewhat interesting to me that Mario isn’t really shipped with other Smash Bros characters. Most of the time, it’s usually with Peach (not complaining just a observation). Or even heck Luigi also gets shipped with anyone, but not Mario. So in this case, I gave Mario some love…
> 
> with a character you probably didn’t expect lmao.
> 
> Also sorry if anything seems to flow weirdly because I proofread it only halfway before I just went and posted this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
